Just Wait
by Snickety Lemon
Summary: Zuko is having a horrible Christmas...that is until Aang decides to make his night! WARNING: BOYxBOY YAOI! ZUKAANG! RATED M FOR LEMON TO COME!


**Just Wait...**

The dim candles threw dancing shadows on the wall of Zuko's bed chamber as he stared at the ceiling. Outside, a light snow was falling, a rarity for the Fire Nation, even during winter. Zuko was tired, he was sore, but most importantly, he was heartbroken.

As Christmas grew nearer and nearer, he only felt more and more love towards Aang, waiting for the moment to get him alone and make his Christmas wish come true. But today, Christmas Eve, all of his hopes had come crashing down.

It was around noon when Zuko turned the corner into his study. One of the guards had told him that Aang had gone in there to read and relax. His heart was leaping, expecting to see a cozy Aang curled up by the fire, lazily reading or sleeping. But instead, he saw the most awful thing to ever walk upon the Earth, next to Azula and his father: that bitch Katara. Katara was leaning into Aang's chest, her eyes closed. Aang sat, staring into the fire. Zuko stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at what he saw before him. He couldn't believe it! Hadn't Katara and Aang separated? What were they doing snuggled up next to the fire?

Zuko quickly and quietly backed away, then ran back to his room, tears falling down his face. He closed his door and locked it, and collapsed in his bed. He had been there ever since.

Now, it was nearing eight o'clock. Zuko knew any minute now someone would be coming to get him for dinn—

"Zuko? Are you in there?" He heard a voice ask from outside his door. It was muffled and soft. The person knocked on the door, trying to open it. "Zuko? Please, open the door."

_Who is it? _Zuko thought to himself, unable to place the voice. Right now, there were only two people who could move him from his bed: his Uncle, and Aang.

"Dinner is about to start, and I was really hoping you'd join us. I haven't seen you all day." There was a pause. "Well, I'll save you a seat next to me..."

Zuko gasped aloud. "Aang?" He asked.

"Zuko! You are in there. C'mon, open the door! Are you okay?" Aang's voice was clear now through the wooden door."

Zuko leapt from his bed and ran to the door. _He wanted to save a seat next to me? How sweet of him! _He unlatched the iron bolts and pulled open the door. Outside, Aang stood, a small smile on his face.

"Zuko, what's wrong? You've been in here all day." Aang said, stepping inside.

Zuko sighed. "I'm just...feeling a little depressed is all." Zuko knew it would be difficult to talk to Aang, considering Aang had no idea how Zuko felt about him, or that he was even gay! No one knew, except for his Uncle, who vowed to keep it a secret. If the world knew a gay guy was leading the Fire Nation...well, Zuko would never be able to live down the embarrassment and ridicule.

"Aw, Zuko, what's wrong? You can talk to me!" Aang said, placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

_If only I could... _he thought. "I just...have never had a good Christmas before, and this year it seems like it's going to be the same. I don't know what to do..." _That'll work...not too obvious, yet still revealing._

Aang stood for a moment, then smiled warmly up at the teen. "Zuko, I promise you, this year you will not have a bad Christmas. I'll personally make sure of it!"

Zuko's heart leapt in his chest. "Wow. Thank you, Aang."

"Anything for you, Zuko," he said, smiling. "Now, come on, we're going to be late for dinner!"

Aang grabbed Zuko's hand and whisked him to the dining hall, all the while Zuko was blushing like a mad man, hoping Aang wouldn't see him.

When they entered the room, everyone stood and bowed to the Fire Lord and the Avatar, and the two boys returned the gesture. They walked over to the table, greeting and chatting with a few people on the way. Finally, they made it to their seats, but Zuko had to catch his anger when he realized who was there waiting for them..._ Katara...oh gods I hate her..._ Zuko tried to get to the chair first, hoping to sit next to Katara so he could have Aang to himself, but before he even had the chance, Katara waved and said, "Aang, here, sit next to me!" Zuko had to stop himself from raging and fleeing the room. He bit his tongue and sat down in the other chair next to Aang.

And so began the feast. Zuko stared at the food, and at Aang, his mouth watering (from the food, or from Aang?). Zuko grabbed all the food he could get on his plate, and began to eat. He hadn't eaten all day, and he was starving. While he was stuffing his face, he realized that Aang was staring at him. Zuko looked at him, his mouth half open, a tender piece of chicken hanging on his fork. Aang's face had a slight look of disgust on it. Zuko's heart sank. Then suddenly, Aang smiled, chuckled, began laughing! Zuko smiled too, setting down his fork and chuckling in relief.

Aang reached for some punch, grabbing his glass and filling it, then taking Zuko's as well. "Here you go, Zuko. You look like you're really enjoying that meal," he said, snickering.

Zuko smiled. "Yeah, I haven't eaten all day."

"You didn't have to hide in your room all day, Zuko," Katara said. "You really missed out! We had so much fun! Right Aang?"

"Oh yeah! The snow was amazing! It's so beautiful. Ha, and that snow-Suki Sokka tried to make!" Aang said as the two began to laugh heartily. Zuko smiled, secretly hurt that he had missed out. "Yeah, but I figured," Aang said, turning to Zuko, "me and you could go out and have some fun tonight."

Zuko smiled, "I'd love that, so much!"

* * *

It was nearing eleven when the last of the guests departed. Zuko was waiting eagerly for whatever fun Aang had in mind. He tapped his foot in anxiousness, staring at Aang as he said goodbye to his friends. He glared at Katara as she left the room; fortunately no one saw. Aang walked back over to Zuko, smiling. "I thought they'd never leave! Now, I'm going to make your night tonight, Zuko!"

Zuko smiled, his eyes bright. "Okay. So, what did you have planned?"

Aang took his hand affectionately and smiled up at him, "Follow me." Zuko did as he was told, staring at Aang as he led them to wherever he wanted, Zuko really didn't care. His heart fluttered uncontrollably as he concentrated on the feeling of Aang's hand in his own, the warmth seeping into his arm. Zuko had never felt so happy in his entire life. _Could this be it? Is my wish going to come true?_

"Zuko?" Aang asked. Zuko snapped out of his dream, and looked down. "You're really squeezing my hand...it kinda hurts."

Zuko frowned. "I'm sorry,he said, letting go."

"It's okay!" Aang said, smiling and looking around. They were outside now, walking out on a balcony. Zuko had no idea where they were.

"I've never seen this part of the palace before. Where are we?" Zuko asked. The snow was falling softly and silently around them.

"This...is the balcony outside of my room. I had it added when I moved here."

Zuko was shocked. "And I didn't know about it? Why?"

"It's a surprise." Aang took Zuko's hand and softly smiled at him. Zuko melted. While slightly angry that Aang had built onto _his _palace without asking him, he didn't really care. Right now, Zuko didn't even care if he made the entire palace go vegetarian. Aang removed the sash around his waist and tied it around Zuko's eyes. The smell intoxicated Zuko, the touch made him go insane.

"What are you doing?" Zuko said, chuckling and sighing.

"Just trust me." Aang said, grabbing Zuko's waist and chest and guiding him...somewhere. "Okay, ready?"

Zuko nodded, and he felt Aang's small hands remove the sash. He looked out and saw an incredible scene: The moon, exposed between clouds, cast a white glow upon the bay in front of him, the waters flickering in the silver glow. Snow fell softly, and when he looked down, he could see the beautiful colors of the town below, glowing and warm. He felt the icy flakes fall against his hot, pink face. He placed his hands on his chest, and stood in amazement. Aang's arm slipped around his waist. Zuko put his arm around the small boy and hugged him.

"Aang, I can't tell you what this means..."

"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"No." Zuko said sharply, bluntly.

Aang looked up at him, shocked and upset. But Zuko was smiling, his eyes glistening like Aang had never seen before.

"You are, Aang." Zuko smiled down at the young boy, who looked surprised. "You are the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing person I've ever met in my entire life. I...love you..."

Aang didn't react. _Did I just ruin everything? _Zuko's arm slid off of Aang's shoulder. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that..."

"Why?"

"It was stupid and naive of me, that's why."

"No," Aang said, clasping Zuko's hand, "Why did you wait so long? To tell me?Aang smiled. "I thought I was going to have to do it."

_Did I just hear what I think I heard? _Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around Aang, lifting him up out of the shallow snow and embracing him. Aang laughed a loving laugh as Zuko lost his balance and the two slid down into the snow. They rolled once, and Aang was there, laying on Zuko's chest, smiling into his eyes. "I love you too, Zuko." Aang lowered his head to kiss Zuko, his cold lips pressing hard against Zuko's. Zuko closed his eyes, his body going limp; his arms wrapped around Aang as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

When their kiss broke, they gazed into each other's eyes, the snow beginning to cover their cold bodies, but neither of them cared.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to make your night?" Aang said, smirking to himself.

"Aang...you just made my life," Zuko said, chuckling. "I could never imagine that this would happen. I mean, I'd dreamed of this for so long, but I never thought..."

"Zuko," Aang said, placing a finger over Zuko's lips, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Aang." He said, pulling Aang down to kiss him again. "This is the most amazing night of my life."

* * *

The next morning, Zuko woke with Aang nuzzled into his warm chest. He smiled to himself, and stroked Aang's face, gently waking him.

"Good morning," Aang purred, stretching and kissing Zuko. Aang gasped, "Zuko...It's Christmas!" he exclaimed, pulling Zuko out of bed, admiring his nearly nude body. They threw on some robes and rushed downstairs, hand in hand, Aang leading the way. When they got down to where the tree was set up, they saw all of the gifts that had been longing to be opened. Aang rushed to the tree, sliding on his knees. He reached for and picked up a single gift, wrapped in glistening red paper, a golden bow on top, and handed it to Zuko. On the tag it read, _To Zuko, from Aang_.

Zuko smiled and took it as the rest of their friends came in. Zuko sat down next to Aang and opened the present, playfully sticking the bow on top of Aang's head. He opened the lid and looked inside: It was a glass heart. On one side was inscribed the letter "A" along with the symbol for air, and on the reverse, a "Z" with the symbol for fire.

"Aang...this is amazing. Thank you, so much." Zuko bent down and kissed Aang, his free hand caressing the side of his face. They broke the kiss and looked up, just then realizing that everyone was staring at them. Zuko looked at Katara, who had an obvious hint of jealousy and anger in her eyes. Zuko smirked to himself. Then, someone started clapping. It was Iroh. Then Sokka, Toph, and soon everyone was clapping, even that bitch Katara (who still scowled at Zuko, nonetheless). Zuko and Aang smiled, standing hand in hand, their faces red with love and embarrassment.

* * *

Perhaps an hour later, after the rest of the presents were open and breakfast had been finished, Zuko went back to his gift, removing it from the box to study it's beauty again. When he did so, he noticed something in the bottom of the box. Before he thought it was just something to cushion the fragile object, but now he saw it was something wrapped.

From across the room, Aang could see Zuko rummaging through the box. He smiled and walked over to him, placing his arms around his waist from behind. Zuko pulled out a small package, flat and wrapped in tissue paper. He opened it, and stared at what he saw, not sure what it was. Aang smiled and grabbed it, unfolding it: inside were two pairs of leopard print briefs, one slightly larger than the other. Zuko blushed.

"You thought last night was the most amazing night of your life," Aang said playfully, "just wait until _tonight._"

* * *

It has been so long since I've written, and I know how much you all love and miss my stories, so I decided to give you all, my amazing fans, one last present from me. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed this little love story! If you all are good little girls and boys, you might just get a lemon for Christmas... ;)

Yours sincerely,

Snickety Lemon


End file.
